To Kill a Heart of Purity
by LongliveLove17
Summary: Persian loves her life. She has a wonderful (and cute) husband, and would never want anybody to take that away from her. But she keeps having these weird memories of a certain blond and brown-haired pairing. When she is placed back in time, she is forced to uncover the mysteries that have been placed upon her. Should she really do this, if she knows she might ruin a couple's life?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione flicked through a book in her Home Library. "Scorpius! Come here! I found it." Scorpius, her young blond son came running.

"Really? Can I see?" He asked eagerly. His mother pulled him onto her lap. "I'm getting too big for this." He whined.

She shot him an amused look. "You'll never be too old. Now look, this is the definition for blood traitors your daddy needs." She pointed out the article. "Quickly, see if you can remember it, and go and recite to your father."

"Thanks Mommy!" Scorp dashed off again.

Hermione sighed and stretched. She had cut off ties with all her friends and family in fear they didn't respect her choices. Sometimes it got a little lonely, but Draco always managed to cheer her up. This made her smile. Draco was her amazing husband, who she loved dearly, and Scorpius was her little eight year old son whom, she mused, was probably getting too old to be sitting on her lap. Still, she followed her son out of the library to Draco's office. Scorp had already left.

She wrapped her arms around her husband's warm neck. He was typing busily on his computer. "Using muggle things, are we?"

He cocked his head to the side. "When you marry a muggle-born, it rubs onto yourself."

Hermione laughed. "Sure, it's my fault. So why do you need the definition of blood-traitor? You know I'm not speaking to the Weasleys," she added sharply.

"Well, of course." She noticed, however, that Malfoy looked a little guilty. "Draco!" she scowled at him. "You didn't!"

"I didn't."

She narrowed her eyes. "So we're not meeting the Weaselys?"

"Well, no. You see, they're coming HERE."

"Draco!" Hermione slapped his shoulder. "You call them this second and tell them you were joking or I'll never kiss you again!"

This caught his attention, and he spun around in his chair. "Well, I would, except they're supposed to be coming right about..." he checked his watch and glanced nervously at his wife. "Now."

And to prove his point, the doorbell rang. Hermione glared at him. "Draco, they can stay as long as they want, but I'm not speaking to them." She said, with an air of finality.

Draco winced again. "Well, you see, they're only coming because of... er, you."

Hermione relaxed herself. Count to ten, she thought. 1, 2, 3, 4...

"Hello, did you not have your growth spurt, Draco?" She could hear Ginny's taunting laughter as Scorpius answered the door.

"Draco? I'm Scorpius Granger Malfoy." Hermione imagined her son standing proud and tall in front of the stiffening Weasleys.

"Son?" she could hear Ron echo. "SON? Granger!" He screamed.

She flinched. She kissed her husband's cheek. "You're coming," she warned. Malfoy nodded in agreement and followed her.

"Hi," she greeted her "friends."

"Hello," George said politely. "Is this your son?"

"It is." she pulled her son close, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco appeared beside her, and took Scorpius from her.

"Go and play outside," He said. "We'll call you for dinner."

Scorp ran off to play, and Draco turned to face the Weasleys. "I imagine we have much to discuss. Come in, then."

* * *

Hermione's POV

I fiddled with the hem of my shirt, as I met each of the Weasleys' eyes. Ron spoke first. "So you had a son-" pause. "-With MALFOY?"

I flinched. "Well, yes."

Ginny let out a long sound that mixed with a hiss and a murmur. Harry whispered quietly in her ear, and she muttered something back. This widened his eyes, and he gave her a hard stare. She looked like she was about to shrug, until Ron let out a loud moan.

"So..." Draco began. "What's up?"

I rolled my eyes at him, and he glared back, like, I tried, while you didn't. What can you say? This made me shove him. He shoved back with a nudge, and we had a quick shoving contest. "He-hem." Ron cleared his throat. "Well, I can't accept this.

I gaped at him. "I mean, you had a CHILD, 'Mione. What are you, nuts? And you didn't even tell us!" His voice quieted. "And we're still married."

It was Draco's time to gape. "Married?" He turned to glare at me.

"No, Draco. We were divorced, though he obviously thinks we weren't."

"Oh really?" A man stood up, unknown.

* * *

Persian moaned. She had just blinked opened her eyes, and she lay in bed, golden sunlight pouring through her window. "Hey," A young man, also her husband leaned over her, his rich dark brown eyes sparkling and his natural red cheeks seemed redder than usual. She could count every single freckle on his face.

"Get off me, Dylan," she laughed, her gray eyes filled with amusement, though something shadowed them. "Is Priscilla here yet?"

"Little Priss? Nah, she's coming later. What's up?" He lay back in bed, letting his wife's head rest on his shoulder.

"Later?" She echoed.

"Later." He promised. "And you didn't answer my question."

She glared at him She had had a crush on him since fourth grade, but he was still really annoying when he wanted to be. "I had a dream."

"NO." He said sarcastically.

"OMG, like, totally! Anyway, the dream was weird. It was about a blonde boy, and my view was a brown-haired girl," Persian squinted. "Um, I forgot her name, but I think they were having sex, but..." She closed her eyes and thought. "I don't know, They seem like echoes, but, I can never get a grip on it..."

Dylan smiled kindly at her. "It doesn't matter and I'm sure it's nothing. You probably just had too many pickles last night."

"I had none!" Persian squeaked back indignantly.

"Oh, sure." He scowled back playfully.

"Just help me up," She reached out a hand, but Dylan ignored it, and instead took off his short to change. "Dylan Sampson!"

"Aren't you enjoying the view?" He motioned at his bare chest.

Persian glared at him. "You help me up this instant, or else I won't make you breakfast, and Godric knows your homemade food stinks."

Dylan moaned. "NO! Please, Persian, anything BUT the food!"

She smiled. "If you help me up,"

"Fine." As Dylan pulled her to her feet, Persian thought about her dreams. Were they really only dreams?


	2. Poor 'Mione

Hermione's POV

"What the hell?" I turned to face this new speaker.

This was... I squinted. Seamus Finnigan? I had a half a mind to laugh. But of course, I didn't, out of respect. "I know what you are thinking," the guy said. "You think I'm S.F., don't you?"

I turned red. This guy must have been physic! "Anyway," He laughed. "I'm not. I'm Dylan Sampson, his cousin. I have come to speak to you about my wife."

I could tell Draco was about to say something that was not-so-nice. "Hush," I warned, and turned my gaze back to Dylan.

"Ignoring that, my wife is dreaming about those two." He pointed accusingly at Draco and... My heart thumped against my chest. Me? "Bad dreams. That no-one should have to put up with. And whatever tricky magic you two are doing, I want it to stop."

I leapt to my feet. "We're not doing anything! You've got some nerve, accusing Draco and me of something we've never even thought of!"

"I knew it!" The guy spat at me. "I saw it in the hair, Mrs. Lestrange."

I scowled at him. "How dare you! Get this filth out of my home!" I turned around. "Draco!"

I was surprised when Draco just stared at his shoes. "Draco! He's saying that I'M Bellatrix Lestrange's kin!"

Draco cleared his throat. "Yeah, erm, about that. He's not wrong. You are, um, Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter,"

"Anything else you want to tell me?" I scowled at him.

He frowned. "It's not my fault, Hermione. It's Cissy's. It was her idea, and Bellatrix was embarrassed, so she gave you to some muggles." He suddenly clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Cissy?" I echoed. "CISSY?"

"Heh heh. I mean, er Mom." Draco turned red.

"Draco... Who are your real parents?" Hermione stared at him.

He flushed darker. "I can't tell you."

"SHOULD I EVEN CALL YOU MALFOY ANYMORE?" Hermione screamed. She was taking it all in.

"No, 'Mione, let me explain, I only knew you weren't muggle-born, I didn't know anything else, I swear."

"SO why are you saying it's Cissy's fault? Hmm?"

"Look, can we not talk about this anymore,"

"Draco! Don't you know what this means?" Hermione whipped around to face Dylan. "1. Tell me everything you know. 2. Give me proof."

"I was afraid of that," A girl with red hair appeared in a flash. "I'm Persian, Dylan's wife. And this is how we give you proof:" She held up a necklace with a clock.

Hermione fainted.

**Oooh, Drama! And there's a lot more coming!**


	3. Wrong

"'Mione? Hermione are you all right? Granger, for god's sakes!" A person was shoving me, obviously panicking.

I rolled over, groggy. "Leave me alone..." I murmured.

"Granger!"

This caught my attention. "Granger?" I blinked open a wide brown eye. "No, you can't call me that anymore. Nor can you call me Mudblood, or anything like that. Because as far as we know, Draco, you are muggle-born, which makes me superior to you."

"Oh thank Heavens, Grang-" He glared at me. "I mean, of course, to say Lestrange, but that simply sounds WRONG." Draco peered down over me, his smirk quickly returning. "And as for the muggle-born status, how d'you think I got into Slytherin, Miss Lestrange?"

This reminded me of something. "Draco?" I ask.

"Hmm?"

"What is my surname now?" I tried not to sound to worried. God, our marriage was false!

He flinched. "Well, in public it'll stay Malfoy, but here, I guess you are Miss Lestrange."

"N-Not Mrs. though?" I tried a crooked smile, though I failed, of course.

"Well, no. As a Malfoy, you're Mrs. but Lestrange..." I knew what he meant, but still... Was it just me, or was my heart cracking into pieces.

"Well anyway," said Persian, with the air as if she had been waiting for hours. "Are we going to start then?"

Ginny and most of her brothers gave us a weird look. "Why's Persian holding up a watch?"

"It's not a watch," Persian corrected briskly. "It's a Time-Turner. It goes back in time. That is our proof, obviously. We'll go back in time, see Hermione's birth, done."

I rubbed my hands together. "Great! Let's see that Persian is in fact wrong, and then let's continue with dinner!"

"Right," Dylan nodded. "except she's not lying. Persian, turn the Time-Turner when I say so. Ready... Set..."

"Oomph!" Ron bumped straight into Persian as she turned the clock.

"Ah!" They screamed, as they fell into darkness.

* * *

Hermione's POV

I woke up in a dreary cold. "You have come," I recognized my own voice, and I gasped. What was making me say these things? A woman walked over to me.

"Well, of course, Bellatrix, would I not? My little daughter is having her very first baby!" I was surprised to recognize a tinge of Persian's voice in this woman, as I realized she was right all along.

"Great Persian, you were right, switch us back now,"

"Persian? Dear, Bellatrix, is is the baby coming? I think the death of your brother, poor Willard, must have gotten to you. But oh, come here, come here, Bellatrix, I knew it! I knew Shmuel was pressuring you much to hard! Strange Jewish man, you poor little baby! Oh, Narcissa, thank goodness you've come, yes, Bellatrix is feeling uneasy, calling me Persian..."

"Really, good heavens, Bella, I knew you should never had sex with Shmuel! Much to young, barely out of Hogwarts, you should have listened to mother, married that nice Tom fellow..." Cissy fussed over me, pressing a wet kerchief to my forehead.

"Goodness, that is what I said not a second ago! Is she warm, Narcissa? Goodness, she is? Heavens, where's Shmuel, he should be hereto see Bella, he should be helping hear, not doing whatever he does!"

"He works in Diagon Alley," I muttered.

"What was that?" My mother murmured absently. "Diagon Alley, ugh, let me guess, that silly store in Knockturn alley? Stay away from there, from now on Bella, I don't want you meeting any other strange men?"

Narcissa pulled back. "What school did you say he went to?"

"Beauxbatons,"

"Beauxbatons? Ugh, only weak men go there. Are you sure he has a proper education?" Cissy clucked.

"Yes, Cissy. Anyway, how's Lucius going? I heard-" I let out a guttural scream. "The baby! It's coming!"


	4. Efrat and Alon

Back in the House:

I had no idea what was going on. My body lay in front of me, twitching, but why was I suddenly back here? It was like my soul was here but my body was there! This made me feel terrified inside. Did I accidentally split my heart into a horcrux when I killed one of the Death Eaters? No, I shook my head. No way. Everyone knew that you had to intentionally make a horcrux! Duh!

But then again, why was I the only one here? Where was Draco, Ginny, and all the others? What was going on? I was surprised when I realized I had just made a noise, loud enough for someone outside to hear.

"Who's there? Mom? Dad? Ginny?" I could hear my son's trembling voice.

"It's me, Mom," I called back, as he entered the room.

I was startled when I saw him whip around. "Where? Get out of the house! Leave me alone!"

"But, Scorpius, I'm behind you? What are you doing?"

"AH!" He twisted around and screamed. "Mother! Should I call the nurse? Who did this to you? Are you in a coma?"

My son rushed toward, not me, but my body. "Scorp! I'm fine, look I'm right here!"

"Mom? How are you talking? Dad says you never learned how to speak ventriloquism! And are you sure you're alright? And where are all the others? I thought we were throwing a dinner party?"

"I-"

* * *

Hermione's POV

I was cradling a baby. I had just given birth, again. My two sisters, Andromeda and Narcissa stood around me, their eyes wide. "Aw," they squeaked. "She's so cute!"

I wondered if I was holding me. Once again, Bellatrix spoke for me. "How am I supposed to care for a child?" I snapped.

"Oh, it doesn't matter!" Andromeda gushed. "You're so lucky! Aeneas still won't let us try!"

"That's because he is a Greek." Narcissa told her little sister. "And besides, I doubt he even likes you!"

"Yes he does! You just wait, Narcissa, Aeneas says in a few weeks we'll start, and then I'll show you what a beautiful baby looks like, not that foul brat of yours, Alfio!"

"EXCUSE me, Andromeda, but Alfio will grow up to be fine young man! While yours is sworen to be a Greek!"

"Ugh! You-"

"Girls!" My mother interrupted loudly. "Shmuel is here, and we will leave you two alone to pick out your name!"

"What about Bayla?" I ask.

"No, it's too firm. How about Carmel?"

"No, it's too sweet." Long pause, as I thought about how I had names Scorpius. "What about Efrat? It does mean honored and distinguished in Hebrew."

"Alright," Shmuel agreed.

"Wait!" screamed a frantic nurse. "There is one late baby! One more..."

* * *

My mother was screaming rude insults at the nurse. "You call yourself a nurse? What if Bella went home with another baby? They could have both died!"

The child was just one other to name. "Alon," I say, not wanting to make a fuss.

So had Persian been right after all? I mean, we had two children, Efrat and Alon, and neither were named... I paused. Bella. That was my name. Wait no, it wasn't it was Her-

And suddenly, I was spun into another period of **darkness.**

_Please REVIEW!_


End file.
